1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device provided with a transparent conductive film on an outer surface of a counter substrate.
2. Background Art
Liquid crystal display devices include a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal layer and a pair of transparent substrates (counter substrate and TFT substrate) sandwiching the liquid crystal layer therebetween.
In a liquid crystal display device of a lateral electric field type (In-Plane Switching: IPS), both of a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the TFT substrate. In such a liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field type, static electricity from a display surface side (counter substrate side) of a liquid crystal panel affects an electric field controlling a liquid crystal layer to cause abnormality in display, as shown in JP-A-9-105918. Therefore, a transparent conductive film is provided on an outer surface (surface on a side opposite to the liquid crystal layer) of the counter substrate for shielding from the static electricity or the like. The transparent conductive film is connected to a terminal for conduction (hereinafter referred to as conductive region) provided on the TFT substrate through a conductive member as shown in, for example, FIG. 12 of JP-A-9-105918 (US family is U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,757). A ground potential is supplied from, for example, a flexible printed board (hereinafter referred to as FPC) to the transparent conductive film through the conductive region.